wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Wing Commander: Pilgrim Truth
Characters *Christopher Blair *Todd Marshall *Jeanette Deveraux *Paul Gerald *Geoffrey Tolwyn *Raznick (Tiger Claw) *Raznick (Concordia) *G. Peterson *Abrams *Merlin *Shotglass *Cheddarboy *Sinatra *Ian St. John *Elise Rolitov *Corey Obutu *Jaza Zeyhe *Sahara Solz *Tori Andover *Geranata *James Ki *Lyndestal *Chrystina Alsa *Gary Berkholtz (Gunner) *Jhinda *William Santyana *Pris Santyana *Lacey Santyana *Richard Bellegarde *Sandra Gregarov *Simon *Vasura *Wilks *Dylla *Daxt'tri nar Ragitagha *Rogta *Xao *Davey *Boonesta *Jon Linta *Susan Jayhefsa *The Emperor *Vyson *Hawthorne *Charity *Heidi Winnagard *Chigaha *James Taggart *Nana *Jinx *Joa Autumnsoul *Ravi Autumnsoul *Ivar Chu McDaniel *Robinanne *Solomon *Oricka *Hella Ti *Pandathy *Innana Pandathy *Collab *Karista Mullens *Dennet Dearborn *Amity Aristee *Fey Windmaiden *Carver Tsu III *Roberto Umberto (Codeman) *Ezbeth Marn *Gorunga Sylboone *Kendall Duparis *Jennifer *SCO *Vukar nar Caxki *Makorshk nar Caxki *Bokureath nar Kiranka *Ta'kar'ki *Elya *Giya *Torya *Ploya *Sheya *Revca *Pequin Gydideron *R *Mango *Loaf *Harold Rodham *Vincent Chopra *Gosa *Jimenez *Oberson *Yontillo *Tidell Iella *Nylatta Fabor *Govar (mention) *Johan McDaniel (mention) *Carver Tsu II (mentioned) *Douglas Henrick (mentioned) *Bokoth nar Kiranka (mentioned) *William Wilson (mentioned) *Rosie Forbes (mentioned) *Yeats (mentioned) *Moses (mentioned) *Hitler (mentioned) *ZeTam (mentioned) *Thomas Campion (mentioned) Behind the scenes The book takes 2654 up to the period of 2654.163 in its epilogue and hints at some details occurring a month later. At the end of the book Paladin is on board the Concordia facing court-martial for joining and helping the Pilgrims and betraying the Confederation although he ultimately used this to the advantage of the Confederation bringing about peace. The book hints that the regular Vega campaign will begin soon after (moving the events of WC1 later in the timeline) . This book makes a few nods to future events including the push by the Kilrathi into the Vega sector soon (after they get their strength back) (WC1), dealing with some traitors (WC2, WC3 and WC4 reference), rise of the Border Worlds (WC4). There is also a reference to Blair's death (WC5), but that while everyone thinks he's dead, he didn't really die. But instead apparently jumped to Andromeda, or wherever the Pilgrims call home. He returns to earth, but the pilgrims return attacking Earth. Foreshadowing a future war. There is a mysterious reference to Pilgrim's admitting that they received help 'ascending' by a mysterious race. Their ship technology appears to resemble sea creatures like cetaceans or jellies. A Nephilim reference? Pilgrim's ships are strangely similar to the Nephilim's ships. The veracity of Pilgrim Truth in relation to Wing Commander Canon is not entirely clear. It was not considered entirely canon at the time Star*Soldier was released (due to its unpublished, and unreleased nature), but elements of plot did make it into the timeline in that source (those references at least were considered 'canon'). However, later on the book saw online publication with EA's blessing, the blessing of the author, in cunjunction with Wing Commander CIC website, etc, finally completing the story. Bill Lesnick (Bandit Loaf) who wrote those notes now considers it entirely canon (as the full story is now officially published). This wiki assumes and treats this release as an 'official' release, and therefore canon. However, the nature and classification of the fan artwork included in the digital release is unknown. Category:Novels